Chicle sin azúcar
by E. Waters
Summary: Bonnibel es perfecta; Marceline es rebelde. Siempre ambas chicas fueron comparadas, siendo Bonnibel siempre la ganadora. Sin embargo, Marceline tiene un plan entre manos, para que esa 'princesa perfecta', no sea tan 'perfecta', como aparente ella ser. Marceline x Bonnibel. Sugarless. Bubbline. Femslash. AU
1. Chapter 1

**¡Saludos! Ayer vi Stakes y escuché también 'Soy tu problema' en español… y así surgió este fanfic xD. No sé cuánto durará, pero espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo escribí (:. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

 **Chicle sin azúcar**

 **Capítulo I**

 _Por E. Waters_

Bonnibel Bubblegum era, en pocas palabras, la chica perfecta. No sólo destacaba por sus enormes y hermosos ojos azules, o por su indiscutible belleza física, sino que a la vez era una brillante científica y tenía claros dotes de líder.

Sin embargo, no todos en el instituto superior de Ooo, creían que ella, la llamada 'princesa', debido a su cargo dentro del centro de alumnos, era tan genial como aparentaba ser.

Y una de esas personas era ciertamente Marceline Abadeer.

Sencillamente, a ella jamás le agradó la otra joven. Tal vez porque eran muy contrarias, tal vez porque la comparaban con ella, tal vez porque su padre a menudo la ponía como ejemplo.

Porque, en términos simples, la chica de ojos rojos era todo lo opuesto a la 'dulce princesa' del instituto superior de Ooo.

No, ella, Marceline, tenía muy aparte su propio grupo. La muchacha tendía a juntarse con personas mayores, como lo era el buen tipo de Jake, o con Ash… puesto que su relación con el género femenino nunca había sido buena.

A Marceline jamás le gustaron las muñecas, a Marceline jamás le gustaron los vestidos, a Marceline jamás le gustaron esos infantiles juegos, en donde ella simulaba ser la madre.

No, a ella le gustaba más bien tocar la guitarra, la música pesada, lo gótico… más el negro que el rosa.

—Hey, Marcie, debo buscar a mi hermano Finn al casino, ¿me acompañas? —dijo Jake, cuando la chica se juntó cómo siempre lo hacía con sus amigos, a la hora de almuerzo.

—Claro, no hay problema —y ella se encogió de hombros.

Cuando los dos adolescentes ingresar al casino del instituto, de inmediato Jake se encaminó hacia Finn… el cual para pesar de Marceline, se encontraba con la misma Bonnibel.

—¿Qué me tiene que importar, esa empollona? —se dijo la chica a sí misma, como de repente molestándose consigo misma.

—¡Hey, hermano! —exclamó Jake, dándole a Finn los cinco con la mano —, ¿qué pasa? —y una sonrisa algo pícara apareció en el rostro de él, cuando posó su mirada en la muchacha de cabellos rosados —¿ Están saliendo juntos?

—¿¡Qué!? —y Finn se sonrojó mucho.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Bonnibel, total y absolutamente tranquila, todo lo contrario al hermano de Jake, el cual se veía un tanto alterado —. Finn y yo sólo somos amigos, nada más que eso.

—¿En serio…? —y Jake alzó ambas cejas —, en mi opinión haría una excelente pareja. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Marcie?

—Pues yo creo que Finn no debería estar con una persona tan remilgada —dijo la muchacha, no pudiendo aguantar las ganas de molestar a Bonnibel, casi como si fuese un pasatiempo, o algo por el estilo.

La aludida estrechó sus ojos cuando la otra joven dijo esas palabras, pero siempre sensata y con la cabeza fría, decidió finalmente por obviar aquel molesto comentario.

—Ehh… cómo sea —y Finn, aún algo sonrojado, se rascó la nuca —, ¿y si vamos todos por el almuerzo?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba la zona para conseguir la merienda. Y si bien, la chica de cabellos rosados trató de mantener la compostura en todo momento, Marceline no hallaba en qué momento no provocarla.

—En serio, que no la soporto —fue lo que le dijo la chica a Ash, mientras los dos caminaban hacia el salón de clases de ciencias —. Ella se cree taaaan perfecta, que cree que puede pasar por los otros.

—Pero, Marcie, ¿ella te ha hecho algo a ti? —preguntó el chico, mirando a atento a su amiga.

—Bueno… — la muchacha caviló un poco —, no exactamente, pero es realmente molesto que mi padre siempre me compare con ella.

—¿El señor Abadeer? — Ash pareció algo sorprendido —, ¿por qué lo hace? ¿Él conoce a Bubblegum?

—Amigo… —y Marceline puso los ojos en blanco —, mi padre es él que siempre patrocina la feria de ciencias, y esas bobadas.

—Lo que siempre gana Bubblegum…

—Exacto —la joven suspiró —. ¿Ves ahora cuál es mi problema?

—Pero… — el chico colocó ambas manos en la nuca, y alzó su rostro hacia arriba —, ¿y si tú también participas, y le ganas a ella?

—¿Yo? ¿Ganar el primer lugar en la feria estatal de ciencia? —la muchacha soltó una especie de irónica risotada —. Vamos, Ash, siempre supe que estabas en la luna, pero esto lo confirma… Yo no sé NADA de ciencia.

—Uhm… —y otra el vez el chico miró hacia arriba —. Bueno, tal vez no ganar la feria, pero podrías hacer que Bubblegum no la gane.

La joven de cabello azabache miró expectante a su amigo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si de pronto el muchacho hubiese hecho el gran descubrimiento.

—¡Exacto! — los ojos rojizos de ella, se abrieron más aún —, es prácticamente imposible que yo lo gane, pero si esa remilgada lo pierde, mi padre seguramente me dejará de comparar con ella… ¡Eres un genio, Ash!

—Je, je, je… ¿Lo crees? — y el chico se sonrojó un poco —, ¿y qué tal si…?

—¡Qué tal si conjuramos un plan, para sabotear a esa 'princesita'! —dijo Marceline, alzando un puño en alto, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Oh, claro —contestó Ash, pareciendo algo ligeramente decepcionado.

Después de todo, para nadie era un secreto que el chico estaba, no si exactamente enamorado, pero sí que le gustaba mucho a la joven de ojos rojos. Por supuesto, todos lo sabían… menos Marceline misma, la cual estaba interesada en el amor poco y nada.

Y en realidad, jamás se le había conocido novio alguno… aún cuando ya varios chicos estaban interesados en ella, y hasta más que otra joven.

Pero no, la muchacha estaba demasiado ocupada siendo rebelde, yendo todo lo que su padre deseaba, todo originado después que la madre de ella murió hace ya varios años atrás.

Desde ese entonces, el señor Abadeer se había volcado en sus grandes empresas, todas que tenían que ver con la tecnología y esas cosas, y había dejado a su única hija al cuidado de tutores, mas en vez de hacer de ella una chiquilla obediente y sumisa, pasó todo lo contrario.

Finalmente, los dos amigos llegaron a la clase del profesor Simmons, y cómo siempre lo hacían se sentaron en la última fila del aula, muy poco interesados en verdad sobre lo que el maestro enseñaba.

Y claramente, Bonnibel era todo lo contrario, se sentaba justo en la primera fila, justo en el pupitre que se encontraba frente al escritorio del profesor.

A ella, a la muchacha, no le importaba las opiniones que sus compañeros tenían sobre ella, acerca de ser la favorita del maestro, la mascota del profesor. No, a ella sencillamente le interesaban sus objetivos, y nada más.

—Pfff… —soltó Marceline, comenzando a balancearse en su puesto —, esta clase apesta.

—¿Señorita Abadeer, tiene usted alguna opinión sobre mi clase? — dijo de pronto el profesor Simmons, evidentemente molesto —. ¿Por qué no mejor no es cómo la señorita Bubblegum? Ella es un muy buen ejemplo a seguir.

Y si bien, la chica de cabello oscuro no tenía en sus planes tratar mal a la otra estudiante, sencillamente la opinión del profesor, fue una fácil provocación.

—¿Habla en serio, profesor Simmons? — la joven entonces adoptó una maliciosa expresión en su rostro —. ¿Por qué una chica con aires de diosa, cuando sólo es una pobre empollona, sería mi ejemplo a seguir?

—¡No digas eso, Marcie! —fue lo que dijo de inmediato Finn —. ¡Bonnie es lo máximo!

—¿Lo máximo dices, Finn? — la chica alzó sarcástica una ceja —. ¿Cómo alguien que se esconde detrás de un maestro, y detrás de un chico, puede ser lo 'máximo'?

—Señorita Abadeer… — la voz del profesor Simmons comenzó a tornarse más molesta aún.

—Espere, profesor Simmons — las palabras de la misma Bonnibel resonaron por el salón —, si ella tiene razón en algo, es que yo debo pelear mis propias batallas — seguidamente, la muchacha se levantó de su banco, y miró fijamente a Marceline —. Si tienes tantas razón, Abadeer, ¿por qué creo que tu padre le gustaría más tener una hija parecida a mí?

Mas al momento de soltarlo, Bonnibel se dio cuenta del calibre de sus palabras, y se cubrió enseguida la boca.

—Yo…

—¿Suficiente, Bubblegum? — Marceline miró furibunda a la otra muchacha, y tiró un escupitajo en dirección a ella —, al menos yo sí tengo un padre.

Y tras decir esto, la chica simplemente no pudo aguantar más, y se levantó de su banquillo y salió del aula, acompañado obviamente por Ash, a la vez que Bonnibel se mordía el labio inferior, de pura rabia, de pura frustración.

—¡Marcie…! — Ash, corriendo mucho, logró estar justo al lado de su amiga —. ¿Estás bien?

La joven entonces se detuvo, y sin mirar a la cara al chico, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Marcie..? — repitió el muchacho.

—Vengarme.

—¿Ah?

—Me vengaré de Bubblegum, Ash.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron mucho, y es que jamás había escuchando ese tono de voz, en la boca de su amiga. Marceline, por lo general, siempre hablaba en broma, pero ahora mismo sonaba más seria que nunca.

Y cuando un Abadeer hablaba de esa manera, era de temer.

—¿Crees que me pasé con Abadeer, Finn? —fue lo que Bonnibel a su mejor amigo, mientras los dos estaban caminando hacia la casa de la chica, justo después que las clases de aquel día finalizaron.

—Sabes que siempre te apoyo, Bonnie… pero la verdad es que la cosa se puso realmente fea — confesó el chico, rascándose otra vez la nuca.

—¡Lo sé! —y ella suspiró.

Por lo general, la muchacha siempre actuaba de forma cordial y correcta, y obviamente tratando de esa forma a Marceline, ella había roto su 'código de ética', por decirlo de alguna manera,

—Creo que lo mejor será que mañana me disculpe con ella, ¿no lo piensas así, Finn?

—Pienso que es una idea excelente, Bonnie — dijo el muchacho, mirando algo embelesado a la joven.

—Bien, hemos llegado a mi casa — ambos muchachos, se detuvieron frente a una pequeña y sencilla casa —. Nos vemos mañana —y dicho esto, la chica le sonrió amistosamente a Finn, a lo que él otra vez se sonrojó.

—N-nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto, los dos amigos se separaron, y el chico se dirigió a su casa, la cual se encontraba a unas cuantas calles que el hogar de la llamada 'dulce princesa'.

—¡Hola, hermano! —saludó Jake a Finn, cuando este último entró a la casa—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

—¡Bonnie y Marcie, se pelearon en la última clase, en la clase del profesor Simmons! — Finn hizo exagerados movimientos con sus brazos —. Al final, Marcie le escupió a Bonnie, y salió corriendo.

—Vaya… —Jake rió un poco —, esas dos nunca se llevaron bien después de todo.

—Estaba pensando… —y el chico menor pareció algo meditabundo —, que como nosotros dos somos amigos de ambas, debemos de hacer algo para que se hagan amigas… o se soporten al menos, ¿qué piensas, Jake?

—¡Por Glob! ¡Es una excelente idea! —una gran sonrisa apareció en él —. ¿Puede venir también Arcoíris, no?

—¡Por supuesto! — el muchacho golpeó la palma de su mano —. Está decidido, este viernes fiesta en casa, para que Bonnie y Marcie se… 'soporten'.

Al día siguiente, Bonnibel como siempre lo hacía desde su primer año en el instituto superior de Ooo, fue la primera en llegar. Sin embargo, para su gran sorpresa, ella no se encontraba a solas en el recinto.

—Buenos días, 'princesa'.

Los ojos azulados de la muchacha, se abrieron mucho. Cierto, aquel día ella se había propuesto pedirle disculpas a Marceline, pero no se esperaba que fuese la propia Marceline quien diese el primer paso.

—Buenos días, Marceline.

Y cuando Bonnibel estuvo a punto de decir algo más, fue que Finn acompañado por su hermano mayor Jake, entraron de forma precipitada a la entrada del colegio.

—¡Chicas, están aquí! — Finn sonrió de forma amplia —. Jake y yo queremos decirles algo… —añadió el muchacho, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Lo que quiere decir mi hermanos, chicuelas, es que este viernes hay fiesta en casa… y que ustedes son nuestras invitadas de honor, así que no pueden faltar.

La chica de cabellos azabache estuvo a punto de lanzar un ácido comentario contra Bonnibel, pero recordando lo hablado con Ash, todo por esa especie de venganza hacia la otra joven, se mordió la lengua y se contuvo.

—¡Oh, eso es genial! — exclamó la llamada 'dulce princesa', a quien la verdad de las cosas, se le facilitó bastante tener la opción y oportunidad adecuada, como para pedirle disculpas a Marceline —. Yo estaré ahí, sí o sí.

—Cuenten también conmigo —dijo la propia Marceline, conteniéndose de decir otro comentario sarcástico contra la otra muchacha.

Siendo así, las clases comenzaron.

—Entonces… —Ash comentó, cuando él y su amiga se encontraban sentados en un banquilla del patio del instituto, cuando se encontraban en receso —, ¿el plan es sabotear el proyecto de ciencias, de la 'princesita', no?

—Exacto — los ojos rojizos de la chica, parecieron brillar más que nunca

—¿Y ya tienes algo pensado?

—Sí — una irónica mueca se formó en los labios de Marceline —, me acercaré a ella, de tal forma, de tal manera, que ni se dará cuentas cuando no obtenga alguna mención en la feria de ciencias, de este año.

—Vaya, Marcie, escucharte así da hasta casi escalofríos.

—Créeme, Ash, no sabes lo hostigoso es que tu padre te compare a cada rato, con una remilgada como esa Bubblegum.

Y alejada de todo esto, se encontraba la misma Bonnibel, la cual algo compungida, puesto que ella siempre hacía lo correcto, lo más maduro, esperaba ansiosa la fiesta, para así disculparse con Marceline, y en el acto quedarse en paz.

En paz, aún cuando ella no sabía que lo que menos obtendría sería precisamente eso.

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Cómic yuri original, dibujos hechos por Elsa Ookami**

 **Buscar en f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **Viejos Conocidos.**

 **Si dejasen un review me haría MUY feliz. Eso… ya saben esa frase que siempre ocupo, 'un fic feliz, es un fic con reviews'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me dio la inspiración para continuar con este fanfic, así que aquí está él para ustedes xD. Espero que le guste mucho, y bueno si me da la inspiración trataré de actualizar alguno de mis otros fics. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

 **Chicle sin azúcar**

 **Capítulo II**

Los ojos azulados de la joven se posaron por enésima vez en el espejo, de cuerpo completo, que ella tenía en su habitación comprobando que todo estuviese en orden, que todo estuviese bien…

—Vamos, Bonnie, es sólo una fiesta…en donde estará Marceline…en donde te disculparás con ella… — la muchacha soltó casi resignada un suspiro.

Ella sabía muy bien, que ella no era bien vista a ojos de la otra chica. Tal vez que porque ambas eran opuestas, tal vez porque el señor Abadeer siempre las comparaba, o porque sencillamente no había química buena entre ambas… la cosa era que tratar de arreglarse con la muchacha, no sería fácil.

Mas Bonnibel Bubblegum jamás se rendía, o al menos intentaría más de alguna forma cómo para arreglárselas con Marceline.

Siendo así, la muchacha posó sus ojos en su reloj de pulsera, descubriendo que faltaba menos de quince minutos para la fiesta, en la casa de Finn y Jake, y cómo obviamente ella siempre llegaba puntual se apresuró en arreglarse.

Al salir de su sencillo hogar, la chica alzó su rostro descubriendo que se estaba oscureciendo a pesar de no ser tan tarde.

Y mientras la muchacha se detenía frente a un escaparate de una tienda, para así comprobar por última vez su aspecto, Marceline con Ash llegaban a esa dichosa fiesta.

—¡Hey, Jake! — y Ash con él chocaron las manos —, ¿qué tal?

—Pues bien, hermano, ya vinieron varios los chicos del instituto — Jake se hizo un lado, para así permitir que los otros dos jóvenes ingresasen —, pueden pasar… Marcie, te ves bien — añadió, y le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la cual sencillamente sonrió.

—¿Y Bubblegum…? — preguntó seguidamente la misa muchacha, alzando su cabeza para así tener una mejor vista del sitio —. ¿No qué nosotras éramos las invitadas de honor, o algo así?

—Je, je, je… ¿ansiosa por verla? —dijo entonces Jake, a modo de broma.

—¡Claro que no! —y la chica miró de tal manera a Jake, que este casi se arrepintió de decir esas palabras.

Cuando Ash y Marceline comenzaron a conversar con otros chicos del instituto, el timbre de la casa sonó, y de inmediato los ojos rojizos de la joven de pálida piel, se fijó en la persona que había tocado el timbre.

Y obviamente, esa persona era precisamente Bonnibel.

—¡Bonnie! —Finn rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y se dirigió algo torpe hacia la muchacha —, siempre puntal.

—Gracias, he llegado justamente a las nueve de la tarde —si bien, por lo general se mostraba como alguien segura de sí misma, esta vez se notaba algo, muy ligeramente ansiosa, tal vez nerviosa.

Cosa que se incrementó cuando sintió la rojiza mirada de Marceline sobre ella.

—Eh… —el muchacho desvió algo su mirada, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas —, te vez muuuy guapa.

—¿En serio lo crees? —y cuando ella estuvo a punto de contestarle al joven, fue la propia Marceline quien apareció en escena.

—Hola… princesa —dijo la chica, no pudiendo evitar burlarse un poco de la muchacha, aún cuando eso iba contra su plan—, ¿participarás este año en la feria de ciencias, auspiciada por mi padre?

—¡Oh, por supuesto! — Bonnibel pareció contentarse —, este año pienso…

Y aunque la muchacha comenzó a contarle en detalle a la otra joven, sobre su estudiado y efectivo proyecto, que consistía en utilizar paneles solares para así producir un gran ahorro en cuanto a energías se refería, Marceline se limitó a observar atenta a Bonnibel.

Cierto; todos decían en Ooo, incluso las personas que no iban al instituto, que Bonnibel Bubblegum era sencillamente perfecta. Entonces, si todos pensaban eso, ¿por qué a ella no le parecía perfecta?

La envidia quizás, o tal vez los celos… Ser continuamente comparada con la chica era realmente molesto, sobre todo si era tu propio padre quien lo hacía.

—Y por supuesto, todo esto se usaría en verano, para que así en invierno tener las suficientes reservas, como para tener luz incluso cuando hayan tormentas — terminó la muchacha de cabellos rosas, después de una larga explicación.

—Oh… interesante — dijo Marceline, quien en vez de escuchar las palabras de la otra joven, estaba pensando en la forma en la cual ella haría que Bonnibel se distrajese de sus proyectos.

—¿En serio lo crees? —la chica de ojos azules estrechó un poco sus ojos —, cuando el profesor Simmons explicó sobre el asunto de las energías, no parecías muy atenta…

—Tú lo haces interesante.

Y por alguna rara razón, que ni ella misma se pudo explicar, las mejillas de Bonnibel se enrojecieron de forma ligera, pero aún siendo un sonrojo…

Un sonrojo que no pasó inadvertido por Marceline…

Ni por Ash.

De esta forma, la muchacha de cabellos azabaches acaparó en todo momento a la otra chica en toda la fiesta, para desagrado de Finn, puesto que si bien esa fiesta era precisamente para que ambas estrecharan lazos, eso no quería decir que el chico no quisiese aprovechar la fiesta para acercarse un poco a ella.

—Vamos, hermano, ya tendrás otra oportunidad —le dijo Jake, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Finn —, además creo que logramos nuestro objetivo. Mira, las dos no se han separado ni un solo instante.

Y era cierto.

—Ya… ¿en serio que jamás has bebido alcohol? — Marceline alzó divertida una ceja —. Bueno, era de esperarse viniendo de la 'señorita perfecta' —dijo ella algo ácida, otra vez no pudiendo evitar molestar a la otra joven.

La chica estuvo a punto de devolverle la frase a la muchacha, cuando en los últimos instantes logró contenerse… Después de todo, el objetivo de ella era hacer las paces con Marceline, no lo contrario.

—Hey, chicas, ¿cómo están? — dijo ahora Ash, acercándose a las dos jóvenes, con una sonrisa afectada —. ¿Me permites un momento a Marcie, Bonnie?

—Oh, claro— respondió de inmediato la aludida —, iré con Finn.

Dicho esto, la muchacha se levantó de su puesto y se encaminó donde precisamente el chico se encontraba, él cual la recibió animado.

—¿Te has fijado, Marcie? —preguntó Ash a la chica —. Bubblegum se sonrojó cuando la halagaste.

—¿Propones algo? —Marceline alzó curiosa una ceja.

Al mismo tiempo, la muchacha de ojos azulados se encontraba conversando animadamente con Finn, quien aún estaba algo sonrojado, y es que verdaderamente la presencia de la chica lo perturbaba.

—Así que, ¿las cosas con Marcie van mejor?

—Sí — una especie de sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios de la chica —, ella realmente parece que quiere estar en paz conmigo.

—Oh, eso es genial — Finn sonrió de forma sincera —. Realmente es bueno que se lleven bien, digo, es genial porque así podemos salir con Jake, y tú puedes salir más conmigo, o sea, no es que quiera que salgamos, o sea sí… —comenzó a tartamudear el muchacho.

Bonnibel rió ligeramente y miró con cariño al muchacho.

—Eres muy agradable, Finn —sin embargo, la muchacha no podía mirar al chico, más que un hermano.

En realidad, y en su corta vida, Bonnibel Bubblegum jamás había caído en el amor, literalmente hablando.

Y es que estaba demasiado ocupada en su ciencia, en sus estudios, cómo para simplemente darle cabida al amor en su vida. Ella, realmente, era una chica con ambiciones, grandes ambiciones y sencillamente no había cabida para el amor en su vida.

Pero Ash no pensaba de la misma manera.

—¿Insinúas que me meta con Bubblegum, Ash? — preguntó Marceline a su amigo, evidentemente algo alterada.

—No, o sea… — y el muchacho se acercó un poco más a la chica —, sólo no sé, podrías distraerla, que te tome cariño… que te aprecie.

—¿En qué sentido que 'me aprecie'? — la muchacha miraba escéptica al joven, no queriendo entender del todo al muchacho.

—Aish, Marceline, no te hagas la que no sabe —Ash acercó más aún su rostro al de la chica, de tal forma que nadie excepto ella, pudiese escucharle —. Simplemente, debes atraerla hacia ti, y cuando la tengas… simplemente la dejas.

La muchacha miró atenta a Ash. Era verdad, si la trataba como una diosa, como lo hacían los demás, tal vez Bonnibel caería...

Y cuando cayera, ya no podría ocuparse de su amada ciencia, por lo cual no ganaría la feria científica y por ende, y por al menos este año, su padre ya no la compararía más con ella.

El plan era en práctica, perfecto.

No faltó mucho como para que la fiesta llegase a su fin, y durante todo ese rato Marceline y Ash se dedicaron a su plan, observando atentos, muy atentos, cada movimiento que Bonnibel hacía, cómo estudiándola, cómo analizándola.

Al lunes siguiente, lo primero que hizo Bonnibel apenas despertarse, fue preguntarse que cómo había logrado las paces con Marceline en la fiesta del viernes, en vista que esa chica realmente se había ofendido.

Había algo raro, algo sospechoso y extraño en todo esto.

Sin embargo, no teniendo prueba alguna como para realmente sospechar de la otra chica, la joven sencillamente pensó que ella realmente le había 'disculpado', por decirlo de alguna manera.

Al llegar al instituto, como siempre la muchacha se dirigió a su casillero y cuando lo cerró el rostro de Marceline estaba en su lugar, asustándose un poco ella en el acto.

—Hey, Bonnie, no tienes de qué asustarte —dijo la chica de ojos rojizos, llamando por primera vez a la muchacha por su nombre de pila, y no con ese sarcástico apodo de 'princesa' —. ¿Tienes algo qué hacer en la tarde?

—Pues pensaba ir al museo, porque debo…

—Me refiero, a algo realmente importante —objetó de inmediato la chica.

—Marceline, debes saber que el proyecto de ciencias es mi prioridad… Si lo logro ganar este año, tendré una beca importante para estudiar en la universidad, en la cual deseo entrar.

—Vamos, Bonnie, con que faltes sólo una vez al museo, no pasa nada — insistió la muchacha, tratando de persuadir a la otra chica —. Es sólo un rato, nada más que eso.

Una pequeña mueca apareció en el rostro de Bonnibel, la cual denotaba que estaba en duda.

De todas formas, en cierta manera Marceline tenía razón; ¿qué pasaría si faltaba sólo un día al museo de Ooo?

—De acuerdo, está bien faltaré hoy al museo… — aún así, la voz de la chica sonaba algo insegura —, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Pues la verdad que sí —y la chica sonrió de forma misteriosa—. ¿Sabes que tengo una banda, no?

—Por supuesto, todos hablan de ella.

—Hoy tendremos una práctica en el bar, y sería genial que estuvieras ahí — una confianzuda sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la muchacha —. ¿Irás, no?

—Está bien, iré —dijo finalmente Bonnibel, ya más decidida de no ir al museo —. ¿Es después de clases, no?

Quedando ambas en eso, las dos muchachas tomaron camino separados en vista que al menos en ese día, no tenían clases en común. Sin embargo, eso no quitó que al menos por ese día, la chica de cabellos color rosa, pensara en Marceline estando en clases.

Y es que aún había algo que le hacía ruido, algo no encajaba del todo bien.

—¿Señorita Bubblegum, podría usted leer el siguiente párrafo? — preguntó el profesor de literatura a la chica.

—Oh, claro —y rápidamente los ojos de la chica se posaron en la página indicada por el profesor, decidiéndose internamente que ese asunto de Marceline no la distraería de sus obligaciones estudiantiles.

Todo justamente lo contrario, que lo que la muchacha de ojos rojos deseaba hacer.

—¡Bonnie! —dijo entonces Finn, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la muchacha, justo cuando el timbre del instituto indicó que las clases finalizaban.

—Hola, Finn —y la chica sonrió.

—¿Hoy irás al museo, no? Es que quería acompañarte…

—Oh, Finn — interrumpió rápidamente la muchacha —, hoy no iré al museo. Marceline me invitó ir a ver su banda.

—¿Es… en serio? — el muchacho estaba evidentemente sorprendido —. Vaya, ustedes ahora sí que se llevan realmente bien.

—Sí, lo sé, es raro —y la chica se encogió de hombros —. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Realmente nunca he ido a ver la banda de Marceline, es más, ni siquiera sé muy bien quiénes conforman bien su banda, y como tu hermano Jake es tan amigo de ellos…

—¡Oh, claro! —Finn pareció alegrarse —. Por supuesto que te acompañaré.

De aquella manera, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia salida del instituto en dirección hacia donde la banda de Marceline practicaba, estando siempre Finn mirando atentamente a la muchacha.

—Hey, Bonnie, has venido — dijo la chica de ojos rojos, mas al siguiente momento pareció algo desanimada —… con Finn.

—Sí, bueno, es que no quería venir sola; ya sabes, no conozco mucho a las personas de tu banda, y cómo el hermano de Finn es muy amigo de ustedes, pensé que podría servirme de ayuda.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo Marceline, tratando de sonar neutra y con naturalidad —. Bueno, tomen asiento…en breve comenzaremos a tocar —y dicho esto, la muchacha se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba su banda.

—¿Y ha venido Bubblegum? —preguntó Ash a Marceline, una vez que ellos estaban entre bambalinas.

—Sí, pero ha venido con el hermanito de Jake —dijo ella —. ¿Aún crees que es una buena idea, Ash?

—Vamos, Marcie, no vas a rendirte ahora… sobre todo si con eso lograrás que tu padre deje de compararlas.

La muchacha entonces caviló unos instantes, hasta finalmente decantarse por hacer el plan que Ash había tramado.

Siendo así, la muchacha salió de las bambalinas, y con su grupo ya bien montados en el escenario comenzaron a tocar, estando siempre la mirada de la chica fija en el rostro de Bonnibel.

Y si bien, por un breve instante dudó de aquel plan, al pensar en su padre, toda duda desapareció por completo.

Al menos por ahora.

lo que menos obtendría sería precisamente eso.

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Cómic yuri original, dibujos hechos por Elsa Ookami**

 **Buscar en f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **Viejos Conocidos.**

 **¿Reviews? ¡Sería genial! En serio que me ayudan bastante para mi inspiración, para así seguir con el fanfic. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo estoy consciente que debo MUCHOS fics, pero lamentablemente yo no mando mucho a mi inspiración u,u… así que, debido a los últimos de Hora de Aventura, y tras haber escuchado una vez más 'Soy tu problema', salió el capítulo de este fic, el cual espero que disfruten mucho (:**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward y sus asociados.

 **Chicle sin azúcar**

 **Capítulo III**

 _Por_

Ni ella sabía lo que realmente pasaba, pero la cosa era que aunque siempre sentía nervios antes de salir al escenario, ahora era ligeramente distinto, en vista que un par de ojo azules ahora la estarían viendo.

A ella.

—Marcie, ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida, o bueno más pálida de lo común — dijo Ash, alzando una ceja y viendo de arriba a abajo a su amiga —, no me digas que estás así, porque Bubblegum está aquí.

—Nada que ver, Ash —respondió enseguida la muchacha, notándose algo molesta —. Es sólo que al parecer hoy estará un agente…

—¿Petrikov?

—Exacto —y aunque la chica estaba en lo cierto, ella no se encontraba nerviosa por él.

Las cosas entre ambas chicas avanzaban, a paso lento y sinuoso, pero avanzaban al fin y al cabo, y es que a veces Marceline dudaba de su astuto plan… pero el pensar que su padre se decepcionaría de la otra chica, hacía de inmediato que la joven dejase de arrepentirse.

Después de todo, ¿quién mandaba a Bonnibel Bubblegum ser tan _perfecta_?

Aunque claro, tampoco es cómo si Marceline encontrase precisamente perfecta a la otra muchacha…

Pero no había que negar que la joven de cabellos rosados tenía 'algo', 'algo' que Marceline no podía descifrar del todo, más que saber que ese 'algo' le hacía hacer atractiva y encantadora a otros.

Cómo al señor Abadeer, por ejemplo.

—Pero yo no caeré ante esa 'lenta princesa' —se dijo la chica de ojos rojos a sí misma, segundos antes de salir al escenario.

El animador del bar, entonces, presentó a la banda de la muchacha de piel pálida, y de esa manera ella y su grupo se presentaron en la un poco angosta, pasarela del bar.

Y ahí, entremedio de gente vestida mayormente de negro, se encontraba un punto rosa, que era precisamente Bonnibel.

Sola.

Ella originalmente iba ir con Finn, pero fue idea de Jake que Bonnibel fuese sin él, para que así hubiesen más oportunidades para que ella y Marceline se relacionaran de una forma más o menos civilizada.

El corazón de la chica de ojos azules, latía fuerte, muy fuerte; ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una joven sobria, remilgada e insufriblemente empollona, por lo cual jamás en su vida se le había ocurrido ir a un bar un día viernes, cuando los viernes siempre los reservaba para estudiar astronomía.

Marceline Abadeer, de alguna u otra manera, la estaba haciendo cambiar, y eso para la chica era algo temible, pero igualmente excitante.

Ella, por lo general, no vivía cosas 'excitantes', o al menos cosas que fueran convencionalmente 'excitantes', pero ahora mismo estaba viviendo una situación así.

Y hubo un momento, en donde incluso la chica creyó hacer conexión con Marceline, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la rojiza de la otra joven.

Durante toda esa semana, hasta llegar a ese día viernes, que Bonnibel había hecho todo lo posible por agradar a Marceline, tal vez porque aún se sentía culpable por esa escena en la clase de ciencias.

Y claro está, Marceline se aprovechaba de esos momentos.

—Aparentemente, Bubblegum caerá antes de lo pensado —comentó Ash, ya a un par de días antes que fuese el concierto.

Sin embargo, la muchacha de cabellos negros, no se confiaba, ya que a pesar de sus evidentes avances, por nada subestimaría a Bonnibel.

—Vaaaaamos, Jake, ¿por qué dices que no vaya con Bonnie, al concierto de Marcie? —fue lo que reclamó Finn, cuando su amiga le comentó que la propia Marceline le había invitado a un concierto, de su banda.

—Porque esta es la oportunidad perfecta, cómo para que se agraden, hermano—Jake rió un poco —, aparte ningún chico conoce Bonnie por ahí, y dudo que te la quiten, si es eso a lo que temes.

Finn se quedó entonces callado, encontrándole toda la razón a su hermano mayor.

Y de aquella extraña forma, y después de una semana de lo más rara, Bonnibel quedó estancada de fanáticos rockeros, que celebraban y coreaban a todo pulmón, lo que Marceline decía y cantaba frente del micrófono.

Fue cuando entonces, la muchacha de ojos rojos terminó de cantar, y junto a ellos resonaron un montón de vítores en el público, a lo que la joven de cabellos rosas, aplaudió de forma tímida.

Obviamente, ella no estaba cómoda, pero al menos había ido… y eso era un paso, y eso era mejor que nada.

El alcohol empezó a apestar en el ambiente, además de ese, al menos para la chica científica, horrible aroma a cigarrillo, y quién sabe qué otras cosas más.

Estuvo entonces por irse, cuando 'algo', tal vez más bien dicho alguien, la detuvo por la muñeca.

—¿Ah? — rápidamente la muchacha miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándose con los intensos ojos de Marceline en el acto.

—¿Te vas?

—Yo… —la chica miró hacia lado, cómo dudando un poco —, lo siento, estoy atrasada con el proyecto de ciencias.

—Pero, vamos, ¿no puedes relajarte un poco? —insistía la muchacha.

Pero no, Bonnibel Bublegum no podía relajarse, o al menos no por ahora.

Por lo general, cuando Marceline Abadeer deseaba algo en el ámbito social, cómo por ejemplo conseguir ligar con alguien, ya sea con un chico o incluso con una chica, lo obtenía, pero no…

Aparentemente, la otra muchacha era precisamente la excepción a esa regla.

—Lo siento, debo irme — y antes de que la otra joven pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa al respecto, Bonnibel salió rápidamente de allí.

Marceline se quedó entonces con una expresión insatisfecha en su cara, pero al mismo tiempo sintió algo, algo que la incitaba a seguir intentando de desviar a la muchacha de sus intereses.

—¿Bubblegum se te ha escapado, Marcie? — dijo de forma un tanto sarcástica Ash, cuando ya todos los miembros de la banda estuvieron reunidos en una mesa de ese bar bebiendo algo de alcohol.

—No se me escapó, Ash, solamente yo la dejé ir —Marceline estrechó los ojos un tanto molesta—. Ya verás, cuando la quiera realmente en mis manos, la obtendré.

Durante el resto de la noche, aunque muchas personas coquetearon con Marceline, ella estaba muy pegada con el asunto de Bonnibel.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, que esto de sabotear a la otra muchacha, estaba siendo mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba.

—¡Hey, Bonnie! —le dijo Finn a Bonnibel, apenas ambos muchachos se encontraron a la entrada del instituto de Ooo —, ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Pues bien… —y la chica se encogió de hombros —. Ayer avancé mucho en cuanto a materiales de los paneles solares, se refiere.

—¿Y… cómo te fue en concierto de Marcie? —preguntó el muchacho como si nada, aún cuando le importaba mucho.

—Ahm… — la joven divagó un poco —, pues todos estaban vestidos de negro, y fumaban y bebían bastante. En realidad, no fue de lo más agradable, si soy sincera, pero creo que al fin y al cabo fue buena experiencia.

—Entonces… —Finn no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirlo —, ¿no hablaste con nadie?

—Pues hablé con Marceline, claro… pero nada más — aparentemente, la muchacha no se daba de las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo —. Ella quiso que me quedara, pero tenía cosas que hacer… ya sabes, la ciencia es lo primero.

—Ah, ya veo… —y Finn pareció más aliviado.

Y es que la vida social de Bonnibel era casi nula, casi rediciéndose por completo a Finn y a Jake.

Después de todo, la pasión de la muchacha siempre había sido la ciencia, y hasta ahora nadie ha podido llenar esa parte de la chica. Ni el bueno de Finn, ni el divertido de Jake. Así que, con esos antecedentes, ¿qué le decía que Marceline podría cambiarla?

Y en eso estaba precisamente pensado la chica de ojos rojos, cuando el profesor de literatura el preguntó a ella qué cuál de las cuatro opciones, era al correcto ante la pregunta dos.

Obviamente, la muchacha no sabía nada de nada, pero fue cuando escuchó un murmullo.

Inmediatamente, ella vio de soslayo y se encontró con los amables ojos azules de Bonnibel, la cual le susurraba que la respuesta era la opción 'B'.

Y en vista que la chica de cabello negro, no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, sencillamente respondió lo que su compañera de clase, le había susurrado de forma más que disimulada.

—La respuesta es la opción B, profesor Wardson —dijo Marceline, a lo que el profesor se mostró evidentemente sorprendido.

—Correcto, señorita Abadeer, siga así.

Ante ello, la chica sonrió de forma satisfecha.

Por supuesto, era verdad que en un momento pensó que el plan de Ash era un plan patético, y cierto punto, hasta algo mediocre, ahora mismo veía que no, que en realidad era mucho más provechoso de lo que podía llegar a pensar.

Bonnibel Bubblegum podría ser muchas cosas, pero apartemente mala persona no era.

Las clases siguieron de forma normal, en donde cómo era lógico y hasta obvio, la chica de cabellos rosas fue la que más destacó entre todos.

—Hey, Marcie, ¿no te estás demorando mucho? —fue lo que Ash le preguntó a la muchacha, cuando ambos se encontraron a la hora de almuerzo —, digo, ella está lista cómo para caer…

—Esperemos hasta fin de semestre —respondió ella, no pudiendo evitar fijar su mirada en la figura de Bonnibel, quien merendaba con Finn.

—¿Fin de semestre? — Ash abrió mucho los ojos, cómo mostrándose sorprendido ante la respuesta de la chica —, ¿para qué esperarás taaaanto?

—Bonnibel…

—Espera un momento, ¿le has dicho 'Bonnibel'? —el chico soltó una molesta risotada —. ¿Son amigas ahora, o algo así?

—¡Claro que no! —Marceline abrió mucho los ojos —. Sólo se me pegó de Jake; el punto está que ella aún quiere 'saldar la deuda' que tiene conmigo, y me ha ayudado mucho en clases… tengo que aprovechar eso.

—Oh, claro —él pestañeó de forma rápida, para solamente después sonreír —. Eres una genio, Marcie.

—Lo sé —la muchacha otra vez sonrió, sin darse cuenta que en cierta manera que la compañía que la otra joven le prestaba, estaba siendo mucho, mucho más agradable, de lo que alguna vez ella misma hubiese pensado.

Porque al fin y al cabo, la envidia que ella sentía por Bonnibel, había manchado de manera grave el concepto que la muchacha de ojos rojos, tenía sobre esa chica.

Después de todo, Marceline era huérfana de madre y su único familiar era su padre. Un padre que estaba fascinado con Bonnibel, todo debido a que la chica destacaba de forma suma, entre toda la juventud de Ooo.

Y claramente, a la hija del señor Abadeer estaba celosa y molesta por ello, por lo cual naturalmente, le echó toda la culpa de sus males a la chica de ojos azulados.

Pero ahora mismo, la compañía de ella se le estaba siendo mucho más agradable.

—Sólo paso tiempo con ella, por el plan de Ash —era lo que siempre ella se repetía a sí misma, cuando prefería por ejemplo pasar en la casa de la otra joven, en vez de estar con los chicos de su banda.

—Así que, esta es mi habitación —dijo Bonnibel, presentándole a la otra chica un cuarto más bien pequeño, atiborrado de papeles y de utensilios de índole científica —. No es muy grande, pero aquí en donde trabajo.

Y por alguna razón, una razón que ni ella misma se pudo explicar bien con exactitud, encontró 'tierna' la expresión que la otra chica puso.

—¡Marcie, ¿desde cuándo que esa ´lenta princesa´, es 'tierna?! —se recriminó la muchacha de pálida piel a sí misma, molestándose de pronto consigo misma.

Durante toda esa tarde, la chica de piel más bien rosácea, le explicó de forma detallada a la otra joven su ingenioso y novedoso plan que tenía para presentar en la feria científica, cosa que hizo recordar a Marceline su verdadero objetivo en todo esto.

Cierto, ella estaba ahí para sabotearla, para distraerla, para desviarla de su tan marcado y arraigado enfoque serio y responsable, que ella tenía acerca de la ciencia.

Porque aunque Bonnibel Bubblegum fuese extremadamente agradable, porque aunque Bonnibel Bubblegum fuese una buena persona en sí, y porque aunque Bonnibel Bubblegum le pareciese 'tierna', el cariño y estima de su padre, estaba por encima de todo.

De todo.

—Eres muy agradable, Marceline, espero que vuelvas pronto —fue lo que le dijo la madre de Bonnibel a la muchacha —. Bonnie no tiene muchas amigas, ya sabes, esa ciencia… que se despeje un poco será bueno para ello.

La chica de cabello negro sonrió, pensando que justamente eso estaba buscando hacer.

—Gracias, señora Bubblegum.

—Ah, ven, Bonnie… despídete de Marceline —indicó la mujer a su hija, que se encontraba junto a ella.

—Oh, claro —y fue cuando Bonnibel se acercó a Marceline y depositó un beso, muy educado y cordial, en la mejilla de ella.

Los ojos rojos de la chica se abrieron mucho, su corazón di un doloroso brinco, y sintió el beso de la otra joven en su pálida mejilla, aún cuando los labios de la muchacha de ojos azules, ya no estaban posados sobre su piel.

Por supuesto, la chica había recibido y dado muchos, muchos besos… pero por alguna razón ese tímido e inocentón beso, causó tantas cosas en ella.

—¡Buenas noches! —dijo rápidamente la chica, dándose la media vuelta rápidamente, tratando de hacer de todo para que nadie notara su evidente sonrojo.

Aún ya a varias calles de la casa de Bonnibel, la sensación del beso persistía en la mejilla de ella, y se preguntó si sería adecuado seguir el plan de Ash, si ella saldría ilesa de todo eso.

Sin embargo, todas sus justificaciones volvieron a su cabeza tan pronto como cuando la imagen del rostro de su padre, salió en su cabeza.

No importaba cuán rápido latiera su corazón, o cuán marcada la haya dejado ese casto beso…

Ella cumpliría su plan, o más bien dicho el plan de Ash, sí o sí.

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Cómic yuri original, dibujos hechos por Elsa Ookami**

 **Buscar en f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**

 **Viejos Conocidos.**

 **Otra cosa** **: Estoy buscando gente para publicar sus cómics, vía mi propia editorial. Interesados, escribirme.**

 **Y cómo siempre… ¡envíen Reviews! Realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y seguir desarrollando mis historias n.n . Nos leemos…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos (:. Bueno, la inspiración llegó, y también el momento adecuado como para escribir, así que aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, tanto como a mí me agradó hacerlo.**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Nertwork y sus asociados.

 **Chicle sin azúcar**

 **Capítulo IV**

 _Por E. Waters_

En lo que menos esperó la muchacha de cabellos color negro azabache, la persona y figura de Bonnibel Bubblegum comenzó a ser gran parte en su cabeza, de su inconsciente, en sus acciones… al fin y al cabo parte de su vida.

Ella no lo había querido de esa forma.

Ella había querido lo contrario; ella había querido arruinar la vida de la otra, destrozarla, humillarla, perjudicarla, difamarla, al fin y al cabo, todo para que su vida se estropease, y con ello lograr que su padre dejase de tenerle en ese maldito pedestal.

Un maldito pedestal el cual el señor Abaader había tenido a Bonnibel prácticamente, desde el momento en el cual ella y Marceline se conocieron.

—Bonnie…

Cuando la chica escuchó el nombre de _ella,_ rápidamente sus ojos rojizos se posaron en Finn, quien era el cual justamente había nombrado a la joven de cabellos rosados.

La muchacha conocía a Finn prácticamente desde siempre, por lo cual ella podía darse cuenta fácilmente que el joven estaba, tal vez no precisamente enamorado, pero sí al menos atraído por la muchacha.

Entonces, un extraño sentimiento surgió en la joven.

Dolía, molestaba, dañaba, afectaba…

Por lo general, era ella quien provocaba esas emociones en las otras personas, mas ahora mismo ahora a ella le sucedía eso.

Casi, casi, casi si fuesen…

—¿Celos? —se dijo Marceline a sí misma, como no pudiendo creer lo que su poco acertada cabeza, y ese duro corazón, le estaba diciendo a gritos en aquel preciso instante.

—¡Oh, hola, Finn! —saludó Bonnibel de lo más sonriente, mirando con un genuino cariño al muchacho, un cariño que la verdad de las cosas a pocos se los dedicaba, tal vez porque la joven era más bien era introvertida y poco certera en cuanto a razones sociales se refería.

¿Y qué había acerca de Marceline…?

Cierto, desde hace alrededor un mes más o menos que ella y la otra chica habían comenzado a frecuentarse, mas la estudiante de ojos azules no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, cómo reaccionar.

Después de todo, Bonnibel nunca había tenido amigas, sólo amigos, por lo cual esta experiencia con Marceline era totalmente nueva para ella.

—Hey, Bonnie… —y Finn se sonrojó un poco, fijando sus ojos celestes, siempre bajo la crítica mirada de la chica de pálida piel, en el rostro de la joven de piel más bien rosácea —, ¿te gustaría…?

Pero antes de que el muchacho pudiese seguir emitiendo palabra alguna, la muchacha de ojos rojos sujetó a Bonnibel del brazo, y poco menos se la llevó a rastras hacia el baño de chicas, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

—¿Marceline…? — la chica miró sorprendida a su compañera de año y clase —, ¿qué sucede?

Y no, ella no sabía que qué rayos le estaba sucediendo.

Siendo así, la aludida soltó una grosería en su cabeza, como no pudiendo creer lo que recién había hecho… ahora, debía de encontrar algo rápido para usarlo como excusa, antes de que la otra joven comenzase a sospechar.

A sospechar que, tal vez, ella estaba algo celosa de… ¿Finn?

La mirada de Marceline se ensanchó mucho al pensar eso, cómo no pudiendo aceptar lo que le estaba sucediendo. ¿Desde cuándo que los mejores amigos, sientes celos de los mejores amigos?

Además, para nadie era un secreto que a Finn le gustaba Bonnibel más que como una simple amiga…

Y claro, ellas eran solo eso, amigas… ¿no? ¿O era que…?

—¡Calla, Marcie! —se dijo la muchacha a sí misma, negando lo que sus revolucionarias hormonas y neuronas adolescentes estaban justamente provocando en su ahora confusa cabeza.

—¿Marceline…? —repitió una vez más Bonnibel, mirando algo preocupada a la otra muchacha, y es que simplemente no entendía que por qué de pronto ella comenzaba a actuar de forma tan extraña.

—Es el proyecto de ciencias —dijo finalmente, recordando de pronto su enfoque inicial acerca de todo eso.

—¿El proyecto de ciencias? —Bonnibel alzó curiosa una ceja.

—Eso —y ahora la chica miró a la otra directo a los ojos, y cuando lo hizo de una forma la cual no pudo controlar, su corazón dio un brinco, un angustioso y doloroso brinco —, quería pedirte que hiciéramos equipo, antes de que Finn te lo pidiese.

La expresión en el rostro de la muchacha de ojos azules se alivió de forma evidente, y seguidamente sonrió, mostrando en el acto su blanca dentadura.

—¿Sólo era eso? —ella rió un poco —, pensé que era algo mucho más grave… y claro, podríamos hacer equipo.

Y fue cuando Marceline Abaader se sintió más cínica que nunca, pero ¿no era ese acaso el objetivo de todo ese peculiar acercamiento, entre ella y la otra joven? ¿No que era el plan? ¿No que era lo esperable, viniendo de ella?

Pero claro, no fue para nada esperable, el descubrir que quién era Bonnibel Bubblegum detrás de esa especie de perfecta fachada.

—¿Vamos a clases? —Bonnible sonrió de esa forma, de esa forma de la cual sólo ella podía hacer —, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Oh, claro —y otra vez ese amargo sabor en el paladar de la otra chica.

¿Qué estaba pasando…?

—¡Pero, Bonnie…! —fue lo que dijo Finn, haciendo un pequeño puchero en el acto —, ¡siempre hemos hecho el proyecto de ciencias juntos, desde primer grado!

—¡Lo sé! —la chica suspiró —, es sólo que pensé que si aceptaba lo que Marceline me pedía, nuestro grupo de amigos podría consolidarse más, ya sabes, ella es muy amiga de ti y de Jake.

—Cierto —y él también suspiró —, es sólo que extrañaré ese tiempo que pasábamos planeando el proyecto…

—Tranquilo —la joven sonrió otra vez de esa forma, sólo que esta vez esa sonrisa no iba dirigida a Marceline, sino que a Finn —, te prometo que todos los jueves iremos al cine, ya sabes a ver los estrenos de aventura de esa semana.

—¿ Lo prometes?

—¡Claro! —y dicho esto los dos muchachos quedaron tan amigos como antes.

Aquella tarde, después que las clases terminaron, Marceline no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada cada paso que Bonnibel daba, fijándose muy bien que tomaba el bus escolar para seguramente dirigirse a casa.

—¿Espías a Bubblegum?

—¡Ash! —exclamó la joven, asustándose de pronto por la intromisión del chico —. ¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio? —el muchacho sonrió de forma afectada, de forma irónica —, yo creo haber visto lo contrario.

—¿Y para qué yo espiaría a Bo… Bubblegum? —dijo rápidamente la joven, maldiciéndose a sí misma de forma interna.

—Cierto —Ash entonces rió de una forma un tanto desagradable —, Bubblegum no está a nuestra altura, después de todo es sólo una simple empollona, que lame las botas de tu padre, ¿no, Marcie?

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a Marceline no le hizo ni un poco de gracia aquel comentario, como si de pronto la opinión que tenía de Bonnibel hace algunas semanas atrás, ahora fuese totalmente diferente.

Aún así, y a pesar de todo eso, una especie de rara sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios.

—Lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando, lo estoy logrando —era lo que ella se repetía de forma constante en su cabeza, cuando llegó a su casa aquel día, después de su habitual práctica con su banda de música.

Pero… ¿en serio estaba logrando lo que ella tanto quería?

—Papá, Marceline, papá —continuó ella hablándose a sí misma, recordando con exactitud el origen de todo eso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pensando y divagando acerca de su relación con Bonnibel precisamente, su celular emitió un sonido, el cual indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje.

Al ver de quién se trataba, no pudo eludir que una especie de sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

—Bonnie… —dijo ella, llamando por primera vez a la chica por su apodo, y no por su apellido o nombre de pila.

El mensaje, aunque no era nada del otro mundo, fue lo suficiente como para que a la chica se le formase una gran sonrisa en la cara, sonrisa que incluso duró a la hora de cenar y encontrarse en el gran comedor con su padre.

—¿Ha pasado algo bueno, Marcie? —preguntó él, al ver la gran sonrisa en la que era su única hija.

—Oh, nada —respondió la joven, optando por no decirle a él no del proyecto, o al menos no aún.

De esta manera, los días comenzaron a avanzar, y según el tiempo pasaba la relación entre ambas chicas se afianzaba cada vez más y más, al punto de ocupar mucho tiempo juntas con la gran excusa de ser compañeras, en ese proyecto de ciencias.

Pero internamente, Marceline sabía que no era así, o al menos no para ella.

—Vaya, Marcie, sí que has tomado tu papel en serio —le dijo un día Ash, cuando la muchacha se disculpó ante el grupo al llegar algo tarde, debido a una junta previa con la misma Bonninbel.

—Calla, Ash —respondió ella, mirando algo molesta al que supuestamente era su mejor amigo.

—Mientras que no olvides el plan….

—¡No lo hago! —aclaró de inmediato Marceline, sintiendo de repente mucho calor en el rostro —. Comencemos a tocar, ¿quieres? —añadió, estando un poco hastiada de esa situación.

En vista que aquel día era jueves, y tal y como Bonnibel lo prometió, ella después de haber trabajado con Marceline, se dirigió al cine con su amigo Finn, para justamente ver esas películas de aventura, que tanto a ambos le gustaban.

Aún así, la muchacha, muy ocupada viendo como se desenvolvía la trama en aquella cinta, no notó que Finn le miraba de forma mucho más intensa que otras veces.

No había que olvidar, que aunque ella era sumamente inteligente, por no decir que directamente brillante, la muchacha poseía poca capacidad como para comprender ciertos códigos sociales, como por ejemplo saber cuando tu mejor amigo… gusta de ti.

—¿Te divertiste hoy, Bonnie?

—Oh, claro —la muchacha sonrió de forma abierta —, me gustó mucho sobre todo cuando el héroe…

—Me refiero —y Finn aclaró un poco su garganta —, si te has divertido conmigo.

—¿Ah? —la muchacha miró algo extrañada a su mejor amigo, como no comprendiendo muy bien el sentido de su pregunta —¸no sé a lo que te…

Pero antes que ella pudiese decir o hacer algo, el muchacho sacó valor de quién sabe dónde, y más decidido y valiente que nunca, tomó a la chica por los hombros y le plantó un torpe beso en los labios.

Ciertamente, antes de eso, Bonnibel Bubblegum jamás había tenido un acercamiento de ese tipo con nadie, tal vez porque siempre estuvo demasiado ocupada en sus proyectos, en lo académico, con la ciencia.

Y a pesar de que ella encontraba a Finn guapo, genial y todo, aquel beso estuvo muy lejos a ser uno deseado, uno disfrutado.

Con una extraña sensación, la chica rápidamente desprendió sus labios de los de su amigo, quien tenía una esperanzadora expresión en el rostro.

—Bonnie, yo…

—¡Tengo que irme! —dijo ella de inmediato, y al momento siguiente partió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo hacia su casa, lejos de Finn, lejos de ese incómodo beso, lejos de todo lo que tenía que ver con lo romántico.

Finn, entonces, soltó una grosería y se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan osado al respecto.

Cuando al día siguiente, Bonnibel Bubblegum ingresó al instituto superior de Ooo, aquella mañana de día viernes, debajo de esos ojos de intenso azul, habían dos grandes y marcadas ojeras.

—¿Pasó algo, Bonnibel? —le preguntó Marceline, apenas se toparon en la zona de los casilleros, siempre la chica de cabello rosa eludiendo cuanto podía a Finn, quien se sentía más avergonzado que nunca.

La joven se quedó mirando a la otra muchacha, como no sabiendo muy bien que qué decirle, en vista que consideraba a ella más amiga de Finn de que de sí misma.

—Nada importante, Marceline.

Sin embargo, la muchacha no se quedó satisfecha con esa respuesta.

—Vamos, puedes decírmelo — y la chica comenzó a seguir a Bonnibel por el pasillo, poniéndose más curiosa a cada momento que pasaba.

Y ella insistió tanto, tanto, que finalmente la chica tuvo que detenerse, fijar la vista al suelo y ponerse algo cabizbaja .—Finn me besó —soltó así nada más, en un tono de voz de lo más bajo.

—¿Ah?

—¡Qué Finn me besó! —exclamó ahora la muchacha, desprendiendo su mirada de suelo, y fijándola ahora en la silueta de Marceline, la cual al oír esto la expresión de su rostro se desencajó casi por completo.

Sus ojos rojizos se abrieron más que nunca, y otra vez ese amargo sabor invadiendo a su paladar por completo.

—¿Es… en serio? —dijo la chica, cómo no pudiendo creer que el Finn que conocía, hubiese tenido el coraje como para hacer eso.

—Sí… —y por alguna razón, los ojos de Bonnibel comenzaron a humedecerse, clara señal de llanto.

—Hey, tranquila —Marceline, olvidando de pronto todo, rodeó a la chica de los hombros, y la atrajo hacia sí —, no tienes por qué llorar —y de pronto, la duda asaltó en su cabeza —. ¿Te gustó?

—No —respondió enseguida la muchacha, la cual ahora en su rostro corrían saladas lágrimas—, y creo que es lo peor de todo, lo de no poder corresponderle.

Y aunque tal vez lo que estaba haciendo en esa situación era de lo menos correcto, Marceline Abaader sonrió mucho, mucho.

Porque al fin y al cabo, esta era su oportunidad perfecta, su oportunidad perfecta como para tal vez hacer algo que si bien no estaba en un principio en sus planes, sí ahora que se encontraba junto a ella, aspirando ese dulce, dulce aroma, estaba ahora presente en su cabeza.

Porque ella sería suya.

 **Espero que me dejen reviews, saben muy bien que ellos me apoyan y me dan ganas para seguir con la historia ^-^**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente, y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Bueno, después mucho tiempo (nuevamente), les traigo la quinta parte de esta historia, la cual creo que durará unos siete capítulos más o menos… cómo sean, y como siempre digo, disfruten de la lectura, y ojalá puedan leer mi mensaje final (:**

Disclaimer: 'Hora de Aventura' NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a Pendleton Ward, Cartoon Nertwork y sus asociados.

 **Chicle sin azúcar**

 **Capítulo V**

 _Por E. Waters_

Los labios de Bonnibel.

Los ojos azules de Bonnibel.

El aroma de Bonnibel.

Todo se atiborraba de forma insistente en su persona, al punto de hacerlo casi, si es que ya no lo era derechamente, algo adictivo. ¿Quién habría dicho que en menos de un par de meses, su percepción hacia esa chica había cambiado tanto?

Sin embargo, había algo diferente en ella.

Sus ojos ahora emanaban una especie de coqueteo, un coquero que la muchacha de ojos rojos jamás había visto.

—¿Bonnibel? —soltó Marceline, tan pronto como cuando la otra joven comenzó a acercarse a ella, con una especie de seductor aire en su expresión.

No, había algo raro ahí… definitivamente, Bonnibel Bubblegum nunca se comportaría de semejante forma.

—Shhhh… —dijo la chica de cabellos rosados, colocando su dedo índice en los pálidos labios de Marceline —. ¿Te gusto, no es así? —susurró seguidamente ella al oído de la otra muchacha, sintiendo esta como el dulce aliento de Bonnibel chocaba contra ella.

—Yo… —y la joven de piel grisácea comenzó a titubear.

—Vamos, admítelo —ahora Marceline sentía como el aliento de la joven ahora se sentía en su cuello, provocando en ella un sin número de escalofríos. —. Después de todo, ambas sabemos que lo de Finn no fue nada…

Y fue cuando entonces, la propia Bonninbel desprendió sus labios de la oreja de la otra chica, sólo para después distanciarse de ella y mirarla directo a los ojos.

—¿Bonnibel…?—soltó nuevamente Marceline, latiendo su corazón de una forma que jamás había latido tan fuerte con anterioridad.

—Sólo déjame… —y tras haber dicho la chica de ojos azules esas palabras, la muchacha posó así nada más sus labios, que despedían ese adictivo dulzón aroma, sobre los de la misma Marceline.

Entonces, la chica de cabellos azabaches sintió cosas que jamás había sentido, ni siquiera con Ash o sus novios anteriores.

Y cuando ella creía que su corazón ya a esas alturas se saldría de su pecho, combinándolo con el hecho de ese especie de sutil cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en la zona baja de su vientre, sintió una especie de alarma externa.

Marceline abrió los ojos, y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de dos cosas.

La primera, que todo había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, y que sentía una especie de sutil humedad en la entrepierna.

—Mierda —fue lo único que ella pudo decir, mirando de soslayo su despertador, que indicaba que era hora de levantarse e ir al instituto.

Al instituto, en donde se encontraría precisamente con Bonnibel.

¿Qué había sido todo eso…? Por supuesto, una cosa era que esa muchacha le agradase mucho, tal vez demasiado al punto de sentir celos por Finn, pero… ¿de ahí a tener sueños húmedos con ella?

No, eso no podía ser, y es que era casi como si hubiese llegado a una especie de otro nivel.

Marceline sentía de pronto como si todo en lo que había trabajado y planeado, comenzase de pronto a desmoronarse.

—No, no, no —era o que ella se decía a menudo en su cabeza —Bonnibel no me puede gustar.

Sin embargo, ¿quién hubiese imaginado que esa remilgada chica, que parecía estar solamente concentrada en su ciencia y en nada más, podría haber llegado a ser una chica agradable y llena de cualidades?

Y claro, también estaba ese dulce aroma…

Al llegar a al instituto aquel día, la muchacha ni siquiera se atrevía mirar a Finn o a la misma Bonnibel a la cara, aunque las razones de cada uno era distinta.

Mientras que la joven sentía como si traicionase a Finn, su amigo desde que tenía memoria, al sentir tales cosas por Bonnibel, con la última se sentía profundamente avergonzada, todo por aquel horrible sueño.

Y si ella hacía memoria, y aunque había tenido parejas anteriores y todo, jamás había tenido sueños de ese calibre, y ni mucho menos con esos resultados.

—¡Hey, Marceline, hola!

Al alzar su mirada, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules de ella, los cuales a diferencia de su peculiar sueño, estos carecían de coqueteo alguno, al punto de parecer incluso algo inocentones.

—Por Glob, Marceline, estás enferma —fue lo que se dijo la chica a sí misma, la misma la cual sin poder evitarlo se sonrojó de forma furiosa.

—¿Pasa algo…? —preguntó Bonnibel, acercándose un poco más a la otra muchacha —, te ves algo extraña el día de hoy.

—Oh, no pasa nada —y la muchacha de ojos rojos dibujó en su rostro una forzada sonrisa, y cuando estuvo a punto de decir otra palabra más, apareció el propio Finn en escena, cosa que como reacción inmediata la chica sintió una dura sensación en su pecho…

Y esa sensación, eran precisamente y nuevamente celos.

—Hola, Bonnie — dijo Finn, mirando evidentemente avergonzado a la muchacha —, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Al decir eso, Marceline no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta, algo ofuscada.

¿Por qué Finn quería hablar con _su_ Bonnibel?

Pero al momento siguiente, la chica abrió mucho los ojos; Bonnibel Bubblegum no era de su propiedad, es más hasta hace poco ella la odiaba, pero ahora, ahora…

—Ehm, está bien, Finn —y por alguna razón, cuando ella dijo eso posó su mirada en la misma Marceline, como buscando casi, sólo casi, su aprobación al respecto, ya que la chica sentía que en ella tenía una especie de confidente.

Además, Bonnibel jamás había tenido amigas, así que el hecho de llevarse tan bien con Marceline, era toda una novedad para ella.

Ella no deseaba que la muchacha se fue con Finn, pero no encontrando alguna especie de excusa al respecto, no le quedó más remedio que dejar a la otra chica irse con el joven.

Durante el resto del día, no le tocaban clases en común con Bonnibel, y en realidad el solo hecho de pensar que ella, _su_ ella hablase con el chico sólo provocaba un constante mal humor en ella.

—Marcie, estás rara —le dijo Ash, cuando los dos estaban en clase de matemáticas.

Entonces, Marceline creyó odiar un poco a Ash.

Si no hubiese sido por ese estúpido plan que a él se le había ocurrido, jamás ella hubiese conocido a fondo a la otra joven, y con ello se hubiese ahorrado más que un problema.

—Piérdete, Ash.

—¿Ah? —el muchacho alzó ambas cejas, como no pudiendo entender la reacción de su amiga —. ¿Qué te pasa? —y fue cuando una sonrisa afectada apareció en el rostro de él —. ¿No serás que estás así por Bubblegum?

—¿A qué te refieres? —el corazón de ella comenzó a latir con fuerza, casi como si la hubiesen descubierto.

—Que estás así porque no has podido aún avanzar en tu plan, ¿no es así?

Marceline reprimió un suspiro… claro, si lo pensaba con calma nadie podía haberse dado mucho cuenta de sus 'nuevas' intensiones, y considerando que Ash no era muy brillante sería hasta algo anormal que se diese cuenta.

Pero… un momento, ¿desde cuándo que sus intensiones habían cambiado?

Fue cuando la muchacha comenzó a fantasear con Bonnibel, a tal punto de que lo hacía hasta despierta, cuando la observaba de lejos, ya sea hablando con otras personas o bien estudiando.

Otra vez sus labios, otra vez sus ojos, otra vez su perfume.

La chica se tiró sobre su cama, y observó con los ojos muy abiertos el techo de su habitación, y se preguntó que qué debería de hacer, si seguir con ese plan, o bien dejar soltar sus sentimientos por la otra chica.

Cuando ya estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, siempre pensando en ella y sólo en ella, sintió su celular sonar.

Los ojos rojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho.

—Hola, Bonnibel —saludó Marceline, no sin tragar con cierta dificultad —, ¿cómo estás?

Pero en vez de escuchar una respuesta por parte de ella, sintió como la propia chica lloraba a través del celular.

—¿Bonnie…?

—Es Finn…

—¿Finn? —y tras escuchar eso, la muchacha sintió incluso odio por el que había sido su amigo por tantos años —. ¿Qué pasa con Finn?

—Él me ha pedido ser novios… —comenzó a decir Bonnibel, entre sollozo y sollozo.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —el corazón de Marceline dio un doloroso brinco, como temiendo que la otra muchacha y el que uno de sus amigos más cercanos, finalmente estuviesen juntos y fuesen pareja.

—Que no.

Y cuando ella escuchó eso, ella creyó casi explotar de la felicidad.

Y entonces lo supo; no importaba el plan, no importaba Finn, no importaba Ash, y ni siquiera importaba su padre, no ahora lo sabía…

Ella deseaba estar con Bonnibel, y con nadie más.

Lo siguiente que vino a continuación, fue que la joven de ojos azules le pidió a Marceline que fuese a su casa, en vista que no se encontraba bien, todo por esa especie de altercado con Finn.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, la muchacha de piel grisácea se sentía más nerviosa que nunca.

—Hola, Bonnie —dijo la chica, y cuando ella la miró a los ojos, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de todas esas fantasías que sentía por la joven, lo que hizo que se sonrojase nuevamente —, ¿estás mejor?

Y tras decir esto, fue la propia Bonnibel quien se lanzó a los brazos de Marceline, abrazándola con fuerza, con mucha, mucha fuerza.

Nuevamente ese adictivo olor, nuevamente el corazón que le latía a mil por hora.

—Calma, calma… —dijo la muchacha de ojos rojos, la cual sin poder evitarlo posó su mano sobre la cintura de la otra joven, atrayéndola en el acto más hacia sí.

Aquella noche, Marceline se quedó a dormir en la casa de Bonnibel, pero lo único que pudo hacer la muchacha fue estar muy, muy despierta, sin poder conciliar su sueño ni un solo poco.

La respiración de ella, como su pecho bajaba y subía, aquel impulso de tocarla, de besarla, como lo hacía en esos perturbadores sueños.

La noche pasó relativamente tranquila, pero aunque la chica de cabellos rosas durmió plácida y calma, la otra chica no pudo hacer más que fijar su mirada en Bonnibel toda la noche, luchando con lo que realmente deseaba.

Ya estaba decidido.

Dejaría su plan en contra de ella, dejaría las conjuras y la envidia, y en el acto haría lo que fuese necesario como para acercarse a la chica de ojos azules, lo que sea con tal de otorgarle lo que sentía por ella, y lógicamente tenerla.

Tenerla como su pareja.

Los días que vinieron a continuación, las dos jóvenes se juntaban muy, muy a menudo, a tal punto que se veían prácticamente todos los días y a cada rato, todo por ese dichoso proyecto de ciencias.

—Wow, Marcie, te felicito —le dijo Ash a ella, con una fanfarrona sonrisa en su cara —. Realmente parece como si fueses amiga de Bubblegum, o algo.

Marceline entonces creyó que ya era momento de romper esa farsa.

—Lo dejaré, Ash.

—¿Ah? —el chico abrió mucho sus ojos, como no entiendo muy bien las palabras de su amiga, o tal vez no queriendo entenderlas.

—Eso… —y la joven miró más seria que nunca al muchacho —, que abandonaré el plan de hacer perjudicar a Bonnie.

—¡Espera un momento…! —el rostro del chico parecía casi des configurado—. ¿De qué estás hablando, Marcie? ¿No que querías hundir a Bubblegum, para tener el favor de tu padre?

—Pues ya no…

—No me digas que quieres ser su amiga, o una cosa por el estilo —Ash parecía estar realmente molesto, casi como si fuese traicionado o algo así.

—¿Y qué si lo quiero así? —Marceline miró a su amigo de una forma que jamás lo había mirado con anterioridad, como si por primera vez en su vida estuviese realmente segura de algo —. Es mi vida, después de todo.

—Tú… —comenzó a balbucear Ash, pero antes de poder seguir hablando, Bonnibel apareció en escena.

—Hola, Marcie —dijo ella, ante la atenta mirada de Ash.

Entonces, cuando la otra joven posó sus ojos rojos en los ojos azules de la chica, Ash creyó ver algo, algo que jamás se había percatado en su amiga… ¿Qué le sucedía realmente a Marceline?

¿Por qué de pronto miraba a Bubblegum como miraba a sus ex novios, o incluso con más intensidad que eso?

No tenía por qué engañarse a sí mismo; a él desde siempre le había gustado la muchacha de cabellos negros, a tal punto de ser su 'perrito faldero', en el sentido que siempre la seguía donde fuese.

Pero que ahora llegase así nada más Bonnibel, arrebatándole _su_ lugar, simplemente era inaceptable, simplemente no podía ser.

—¿Nos vamos, Bonnie? —y dicho esto, la chica de ojos rojos sujetó con una moderada fuerza la muñeca de la otra joven, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Ash.

Definitivamente, había algo muy, muy raro en todo eso.

Y mientras que el muchacho divagaba y divagaba acerca de lo que en realidad sucedía entre ambas chicas, Marceline hacía o que podía como para acercarse cada vez más y más a la otra chica, haciendo cosas como tomarle la mano.

Si bien, Bonnibel nunca había tenido una amiga, igualmente se le hacía raro que las amigas fuesen por ahí tomadas de la mano…

—¿Pasa algo, Bonnie?

—Oh, nada… —le respondió la chica, a la que ella creía que era su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo, la joven tenía que admitir algo, y ese algo era que jamás se sentía tan segura con alguien…

Ni con Finn, ni con Jake, ni con nadie.

Y fue cuando entonces, y por primera vez en su vida, el corazón de Bonnibel dio un gran y doloroso brinco, un brinco que jamás había sentido por nadie… pero, ella no se preocupó ni se extrañó y es que…

¿Ellas eran las mejores amigas, no es así?

 **Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, cualquier review es muy, muy bien recibido n_n**

 **1.-** **BUSCO DIBUJANTE** **para un par de guiones de cómic tengo en mente (algunos yuri), y quiero realizar. Interesadxs, envíe MP ;)**

 **2.- Con Ookami Elsa estamos haciendo un cómic yuri, que MUY pronto estará en papel. Para más información sobre el cómic, buscar:**

 **VIEJOS CONOCIDOS**

 **En f.a.c.e.b.o.o.k**


End file.
